User talk:Frostheart♥
Welcome! Re: Awesome! Welcome to the Wiki! I'll add you in to MistClan right now. Feel free to join our Projects and be sure to read the guidelines. We're still a new Wiki, but I'm sure it will be lots of fun for you! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Frostheart. Well You'll probably get the position of medicine cat so I wanted to let you know that there will be a kitting soon. My character tigerlily is expecting but I wanted to hold off until MistClan had a med cat. You might want to move your request to Mouseh's talk page. Theres a better chance that she'll see it and I think she's the only one who can add members. Also there are still two possible kits if you want one :) AshshadowAg 23:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I think you may have mis interepted. My cat Tigerlily is going to have kits. A litter of up to 5 is allowed and as of now she's only having 3. I was letting you know if you wanted to roleplay a kit. You can always create a queen or wait for the right tom if you want kits of your own. It's one big story here. You go to the MistClan page and edit the section you want to be in e.x.:warrior's den, nursery, camp chat, ect. You add what you want to say there and some will reply. The reply part might take a while depending on who you're talking too. Does this answer your question?AshshadowAg 23:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The kitting will take place on friday. Let me know when you're on so the medicine cat will be present :3AshshadowAg 01:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes she has. Maybe you just missed it. If you want one of Tigerlily's kits to roleplay start thinking of a name and description. If you don't ignore that please XD.AshshadowAg 01:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't really matter. I kno that my kit will be a shekit but I'm letting the others who wanted a kit choose. I'll make the Frostheart charart if you're sure. She is you're character after all. I would do Silverleaf but we don't have med cat blanks yet.AshshadowAg 12:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Lol my elder blanks look like a cross between their queen and elders.AshshadowAg 22:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Is Frostheart long or short haired?AshshadowAg 23:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll make it one of my auto approved images unless you want it to go through the whole PCA process.AshshadowAg 23:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I put it up for approval so you can see it.AshshadowAg 12:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Like what do you mean do what ever to my cat?????? Frostyness 14:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Um, hey. Leafflight is looking for a mate, do you have any single she-cats? IRC? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) MistClan, Frostheart. If you dont mind, Frostheart. xDD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 20:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Frotheart now has an eager apprentice- Skyepaw! Congrats! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 16:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: RapidClan Of course! I'll add her in :) Night Fall 17:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Add yourself! 19:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that great with time zones but i think theres like a 3 hour difference between PA and CA. I don't get off until 6 so that would be 9ish where you are? What time is it there anyway?AshshadowAg 02:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope I got it. I'm backwards. It would be 3 in the afternoon where you are. So maybe 3:30ish.AshshadowAg 03:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC)